1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved head-rest for use in a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a head-rest comprises a head-rest body and head-rest stays integrally mounted to the head-rest body as well as vertically adjustable relative to a seat back. Therefore, the seat back is provided in its seat frame portion with a panel to cover the lower ends of the head-rest stays in order to secure the safety of an occupant in a rear seat against these lower ends.
Provision of such a panel, however, makes it difficult to provide a sufficient space for legs of the rear seat occupant in the rear of the seat back. This is a conventional problem to be solved.